Lost In The Shadows 1: Don't Let The Dark Into Me
by Princess Destiny
Summary: After a battle, both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are attacked by a vampire in separate incidents. Tuxedo Kamen realises what will happen to him, but Sailor Moon is oblivious to what she was savagely bitten by.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Lost In The Shadows 1: Don't Let The Dark Into Me  
Series: The Sailor Moon Halloween Series****  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru   
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****After a battle, both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are attacked by a vampire in separate incidents. Tuxedo Kamen realises what will happen to him, but Sailor Moon is oblivious to what she was savagely bitten by. Both must deal with their gradual changes into creatures of the night and wonder why they have a sudden uncontrollable attraction for their worst enemy...each other!****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2001**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This Fanfic was part of a vampire series that I created back in 2002. Basic plot was that both Usagi and Mamoru are bitten by a vampire and start to be attracted to each other. As the series progressed, it was expected that there would be others bitten by those two, including Motoki and the Senshi. However, the series did not make it past 3 Fanfics, which I still think was a very big shame. Although it was popular at the time, there was a shortage of good Authors who could write a part for this Series that was at _least_ 50 kb long. The parts are like Episodes and directly lead on from each other. I'm telling you all this because I am hoping to revive this Series. Think of it as a massive Round Robin, only you're writing a 50 kb large part of the whole story. If anyone is interested in joining in on this project, please contact me at my email address, which you can find in my Profile. More information can be found up at Destiny's Gateway here: **destinysgateway DOT com/categories.php?catid56 **Along with Parts Two and Three, which directly continue from my part.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Sailor Moon Halloween Series**

**LOST IN THE SHADOWS 1:   
DON'T LET THE DARK INTO ME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

It was a normal night for Tsukino Usagi-as far as a super-hero's life went.

She'd woken up late, just managed to grab some toast and ran out the door. On the way to School, she had her morning collision with that idiot Chiba Mamoru and bolted towards school, just making it as Miss Haruna was shutting the classroom door. After being given detention by her irate teacher, the day had turned out well...normally. She'd had lunch with Ami and Makoto. Slept through the rest of the her classes and then after a that whined all through her unfair detention. Just 'cause Miss H had had a bad date, didn't mean that the rest of the world had to suffer-right?

Then it was to the arcade. She'd had her chocolate shake, flirted with Motoki innocently, had another fight with that idiot and then she'd headed home for dinner. Sometime during the night, her communicator went off. Ami said that there was another Youma attacking someone in the down town district. Right on a sidewalk of a shopping plaza actually.

Completely used to her nightly wake-ups and Luna's nagging for her to hurry up and transform, Sailor Moon had dashed to the battle and the Senshi had dusted him. Then Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared into the night mysteriously, leaving Sailor Moon wondering who he really was. But of course, that's when things went wrong. Went weird. Went...frightening.

"Good fight, everyone!" Sailor Jupiter said cheerfully, rubbing at a growing bruise on her elbow above the white glove. None of the Senshi really complained about their injuries-at least not after the pain had faded after the initial attack to their person. They _were_ only fourteen, after all. And with such responsibility too.

"It was pretty easy" Mars said breezily, glaring at her best friend. "But _you_ sailor Moon-couldn't you at least _try_ to be more graceful? On time even?" she snapped in irritation.

"Hey! I was getting my beauty sleep," Sailor Moon snapped back, insulted. She glared at Mars wrathfully, trying to fix her golden odango's which the Youma had done it's best to pull from her head. Her blue eyes hardened. "And besides. Your temple is _only_ just up the street and I had to run half-way across town!"

"You're out of shape, doughnut head," Mars said mockingly, sticking her tongue out. "Why don't you loose a few pounds and then we'll talk?"

"Why you-" Sailor Moon growled, going red in the face.

"Guys, please!" Mercury said tiredly, holding out a hand before her to hold off any more arguments. "It's late and I need to go home and get some sleep." she looked pointedly at Sailor Moon. "Did you study, Usagi?"

Sailor Moon gulped and looked nervous, one booted foot digging into the ground uncomfortably. "Some," she muttered sullenly.

Mercury sighed, her eyes rolling skywards in exasperation. "You had detention, didn't you? You could have studied then. But you went to the arcade after?"

"I needed a break!" Sailor Moon protested, wondering why quiet Ami was suddenly centring all her attention on her.

"From the Manga? The arcade video games?" Sailor Mars grinned as Sailor Moon glared at her.

"You think that this is easy? Waking up constantly to fight Youma? Zoisite even! I fall asleep in class." Sailor Moon said, beginning to get angry and defensive.

Mars snorted, spinning around so that her back was to the blonde girl. "We _all_ have to fight at weird hours, Usagi. Get used to it-we have!" with that, the Senshi of fire stomped away, disappearing into the night, shoulders stiff.

Jupiter scratched at her head in embarrassment. "Don't take it to heart, Usagi." she advised. "We're all having a tough time at this-but this is what we _do,_" she looked earnestly at their leader. "We were born for this role. To be protectors of the city and the Princess when we find her."

"I know," Sailor Moon sighed under her breath, eyes filling slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't be leader at all." she looked in the direction that Sailor Mars had disappeared. "Maybe-" she bit her lip, blue eyes glittering with unhappiness in the moonlight. "Rei should have been chosen."

"We chose you-so stop being childish and accept responsibility!" Sailor Mercury suddenly snapped. She looked furious, then remorseful. Her mouth half-opened to say something more, perhaps an apology-but then thought better of it and turned and walked away.

Sailor Moon and Jupiter stood there awkwardly under the street lights and the bright lights from the almost full moon and stared at each other.

"Do you feel that way too?" Sailor Moon almost whispered fearfully, her heart heavy.

Sailor Jupiter never hesitated. "Of course not, Sailor Moon," she pulled the blonde into a fierce hug. "You're the best thing that ever happened to this team. We'd have broken up long ago if it wasn't for you." she pulled back and gently wiped the spilling tears from Sailor Moon's cheeks. "You'll learn to be a better leader _and_ a better fighter." her green eyes narrowed in slight anger. "Rei had no right to say that you were clumsy. We're only fourteen! Of course we're going to be awkward at first."

"You really think so, Makoto?" Sailor Moon said hopefully, eyes lighting up. She was clumsy because she was young! That had to be it. But a small part of her still wondered. had she ever meant to be fighting the forces of evil? The others seemed to have a natural affinity with their powers. And their powers were wonderful to see. What did Sailor Moon do? She threw a tiara and dusted things. And as for the crescent moon wand-well, it found the carriers...but couldn't one of the others just as easily change them back to normal?

Sailor Moon looked up at Jupiter to see her friend staring back worriedly. "Have you ever felt that...you just weren't meant for something?" she asked Jupiter tentatively, trying to explain her feelings.

"I did once," Jupiter admitted, tilting her head back to stare up at the night sky. "But that was before I came to Juuban and you and I became friends. And when I discovered that I was Jupiter-well everything became natural." she looked back at the blonde. "Did you ever think about it, Usagi? _really_ think about the different directions we all went with our lives before we came together?"

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon said under her breath, hoping that she was wrong in knowing what Sailor Jupiter was getting at.

"Well there's me. I'm tough, I love to fight, I didn't make any friends till I met you...But when I became Jupiter-" Jupiter's eyes became a dreamy green. "All those talents fell into my being a Senshi-other than the love of cooking." she giggled.

"And-" Sailor Moon swallowed hard, seeing what her friend was getting at. "Rei is a Mika in training. She's strong willed, fiery in personality and never takes anything from anyone. She's psychic too. Hence...Sailor Mars." her blue eyes closed. "And Ami. Strong dependable Ami, with brains and courage and...You're all graceful too!" Sailor Moon burst out her last words.

"You'll get there." Jupiter said quietly. She sounded confident.

Sailor Moon wasn't confident though. "Makoto," she said slowly. "What about me? I'm clumsy. Tuxedo Kamen or one of the Senshi always has to rescue me. I'm lazy, I fall asleep in class, my grades are terrible-"

Jupiter cut her off, frowning darkly. "When did you get such a low opinion of yourself? Whoever it was, I'm going to kill them!" she threatened, thumping a fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Just me," Sailor Moon sighed wearily. "I've been like this longer than I can remember."

"But you have such a large heart!" Jupiter protested. "You're the kindest, most caring person I've ever known and I just _know_ that without you the Senshi would fail."

"Because I have the Moon Wand?" Sailor Moon said bitterly. She reached into her sub space pocket and retrieved the wand. "Here, it's yours. Or give it to Rei. She always wanted to be leader anyway." she thrust it at Jupiter and turned to leave, not even caring if the Senshi caught the precious wand or not.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter called out in despair and worry.

"I just-need to think..." Sailor Moon's voice ghosted back to Jupiter as she disappeared down the sidewalk, occasionally coming into view as she passed under each street lamp.

Jupiter swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart thumping hard. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. If Usagi gave up being leader _and_ Senshi-they'd all be lost. She just knew it in her soul. Sailor Moon might not be completely the warriors the other Senshi were, but she was important. Very much so to them all. Even Rei-who would never admit it.

"Just don't think for to long, Usagi." she whispered, before turning and heading for home.

* * *

"Useless, ungraceful, klutzy, lazy..." Sailor Moon kept mumbling her short-comings under her breath as she headed for home and her nice warm bed. She was so distracted that she had even failed to de-transform into her human form. Everything was going around in her head.

Rei's snipping constantly.

Gentle Ami telling her not to be such a child.

Only Jupiter had stuck by her, as she always had...but was it was pity? Usagi had been the very first person to befriend Makoto when she started at Juuban Elementary. Maybe-they girl only liked her because she-no.

Sailor Moon shook her head, trying to throw off the black depression that was settling fast over her. It would do no good to be gloomy. Where was her usual cheerful self?

Abruptly, one of her booted heels caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled. She began to glare, becoming more irritated and angry. "You _see_?" she told the world in a furious voice, flinging out her arms as if to encompass the city. "I can't even walk on my own two feet. Even as Sailor Moon." she groaned, looking around in embarrassment to see if anyone had heard her rant. But the streets were deserted. The shops were all closed and dark, only the moon above and then scattered lamps high above the sidewalk's on either side of the street shedding some light.

Usually, it didn't bother her. She came out into the night a lot to fight.

But tonight-her skin crawled slightly and she shivered, staring involuntarily up at the silver moon. She felt a sense of uneasiness. But couldn't think why. Sailor Moon carefully scanned both sides of the streets, peering as best as she could into the shadows. Then she turned and looked behind her and did the same on either side of the street. There was nothing there. No sounds at all.

"I'm imagining it," she muttered, flushing and shaking her head. "I'm irritated and upset and my best friends just yelled at me." she began walking again, wrapping her gloved arms about her body as if to keep out an invisible cold. Actually, the night was quite warm, since it was summer. But she felt chilled to the bone-and on edge.

Her footsteps hurried, mind already skimming ahead to where she'd climb the tree to her bedroom window and go inside quietly. Luna would want to know how the fight went and then order her to bed. There was school tomorrow after all.

Sailor Moon grimaced, letting her arms drop to her sides to swing freely as she completely forgot her uneasiness of moments before and the fight with her friends.

There was a test tomorrow, as Ami had pointed out. "And I didn't study at _all,_" she muttered sarcastically. How exactly was a girl supposed to get through school, keep her secret from family and friends and be called out at all hours to fight the forces of evil? She grinned lopsidedly, amused as a vision of herself in a long red clock and a blue body suit come into her head. "Super girl-Ooof!"

She'd been so distracted that she had crashed into someone! She paled and then blushed, completely startled to find another person out so late. "I'm _so_ sorry." her head lifted, eyes meeting that of her victim. She was sure it wasn't that annoying jerk Mamoru, because the person hadn't fallen over with her on top of him as usual nor started insulting her. Her blue eyes met deep brown eyes, almost black. Intense eyes that seemed to see right through her.

The blonde girl shivered slightly and backed off a step, smiling apologetically at the strange man. "I'm really sorry sir." she blushed brightly as she stared down at his shinny expensive-looking shoes. Absently, she noted that he was wearing tight black jeans. Involuntarily, her eyes began swinging up further, over his knee's, then thighs, to a back belt with some sort of bird made of silver on the buckle. His shirt appeared to be silk and over it, he wore a black leather jacket of an unusual design.

"That's quite all right. It's my fault." he spoke and Sailor Moon's face jerked up to his, startled. His voice-was like silk, every word perfected and spoken with a perfect Japanese accent. It made her shiver again.

"No-no. It was me," she said in a rush, flushing as her eyes fluttered over the rest of his face in interest. He was handsome. No, more than that. His hair was short and blonde, startling against his deep brown eyes. His skin was pale, but no more so than hers. His cheek bones were high and his mouth...she jerked her eyes back to his, flushing brighter. "I'm a regular klutz, you see. I do this all the time." she admitted, wondering why she was babbling.

The man smiled, his face lighting up and looking devastatingly handsome. Sailor Moon's breath caught in her throat, her blue eyes unable to unlock from his. She felt as if she were drowning in them. Involuntarily, she swayed towards his body. And somehow, his hands were suddenly on her shoulders lightly, his face just above hers. "What are you doing out so late little girl? Hmm?" he purred, voice sending tingles all over her body.

"I'm not little. I'm fourteen." she said dazedly, wondering how they'd ended up so close to each other. His breath was wafting over her face, an enticing scent-unusual though. He smelt like...the night air. And something else.

"Fourteen, really?" he murmured. His dark eyes swept over her face and then down her body.

Sailor Moon felt as if he were seeing much more than she thought he ought to-but she couldn't pull away. His gaze was intense as it met hers again and she found that she'd lost her will. "Almost fifteen." she said dreamily, swaying in further. It was intoxicating, his presence. It seemed to overwhelm her entirely.

"Did you go to a costume party? Halloween is a few months behind us now, sweetheart" he said in amusement, eyes flashing with slight mockery and something else.

"Hmm? Halloween?" Sailor Moon said slowly, trying to grasp what he had said. As it hit her, she blinked and frowned, then pulled away from him.

His hands dropped to his sides and he made no move to touch her again, though his eyes were always on her face and body, as if assessing her.

Now that she was a few feet from him, she wondered why she was even talking to this man. He was a stranger-and possibly dangerous. And all girls knew that horrible things could happen at night. Weird people stalked the streets when the sun went down. No matter how handsome and harmless this man looked...But still, there was something ever so compelling. She felt an overwhelming urge to go to him and learn all about him. To be in his arms.

She blinked and backed away another step, horror flooding her eyes. What was going on here? "I-I think I should be getting home." she stammered to him, making as if the to pass him.

He let her get right beside him before speaking again. "You never answered my question," he said politely. "Why the costume...little girl?" again that mocking tone.

"Little girl? Costume?" she said, voice rising into an incredulous shout. "Don't you know who I _am_?" she demanded.

The man looked her over curiously, from her strange hair style, to the boots on her feet. "Admittedly, your costume looks a little like the school girls' in Japan-but different somehow," he spread his hands out wide in front of him, palm up as if in supplication. "So tell me darling-am I _supposed_ to know you?" he inquired softly, head tiling slightly to the side assessingly.

"Of _course_ you should!" Sailor Moon bit out, angered, outraged and upset. Now, the thrall the man had had over her had been swamped with indignation of the worst kind. He didn't know who she was!? Everyone knew! "I'm Sailor Moon!" she told him proudly.

To her irritation, the man never even blinked. He just stared at her as if she were a child to be humoured.

"Sailor Moon?" he bent down slightly to look directly into her eyes. "Is this some character from a book you like to pretend to be?"

Sailor Moon just gaped at him in disbelief. Not only was this guy treating her like a nut case and a little kid-he'd never even _heard_ of her! "Champion of justice?" she tried tentatively.

"A movie?" he inquired, looking slightly confused, yet his eyes were filled with great amusement also-as if...he were toying with her.

"I'm a super hero you idiot!" she yelled at him, finally loosing her temper. She stamped a foot angrily, never realising that this made the man think her even _more_ a child dressing up. And maybe a mad one at that! "I kill Youma and fight the Dark Kingdom with the other Senshi and turn them to dust!"

The man straightened abruptly, eyes going cold as ice. "Dust?" he inquired in a deceptively mild voice. "And how do you do that?"

"With my tiara! We all have powers, you know" she pouted at him, thoroughly put out. This guy didn't even _know_ who she or the others were! Just how many people in Tokyo were similarly clueless? Was it possible that-the Senshi weren't as popular as they thought? She bit her lip again, worried.

"Powers?" the man relaxed, chuckling under his breath and sending delicious waves through Sailor Moon. She would have melted on the spot from the sound if she hadn't been a Senshi. He then looked up at her golden tiara and smirked charmingly, but with clear derision. Whatever had bothered him a moment ago had disappeared from his mind. "And the tiara on your forehead?" he looked a little closer, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Its real gold!"

"It _is_?!" Sailor Moon gasped in shock, eyes swinging upwards in vain to see the familiar tiara always upon her forehead as Sailor Moon. "How can you tell?" she demanded of him.

"I can tell," he said quietly, eyes glinting strangely. "You know, I'm starting to believe you're some rich little-darling that's run away from home to go gallivanting about town in a costume and her mother's best tiara."

"_What_?!" Sailor Moon shrieked at him, astonished. She gaped at him, reassessing his good looks. He looked sane-but _really_! What sort of an idiot would do what he thought she was doing?

_**'You would, Odango Atama!' **_Rei's voice snipped in her mind from somewhere in the far past.

"Shut up, Rei." Sailor Moon muttered back resentfully. It would have been _exactly_ what Rei would have said too!

"Who is Rei?" the man asked curiously, eyeing her with more interest than before.

She blinked at him. "Boy, you sure have great hearing," she said admirably. She frowned. "I wish that could help me in Miss H's class! She's always picking on me."

"Your teacher?" he asked her idly, stepping forward with such casualness that Sailor Moon barely noticed.

"Yeah," she nodded, glaring at nothing. "She gave me detention just this afternoon! _Then_ I got woken up in the middle of the night to go fight Youma. Ooops!" she gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, staring at the stranger pleadingly. "Umm-don't tell anyone about what I said, okay?" she wheedled.

He smiled brightly, showing very white teeth. Then he laughed in amusement, sounding somehow...sinister in it's intensity. "Don't worry. I won't tell a living soul." he promised, eyes lowering to stare more intently into hers. Once again, he'd moved close enough to her that she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. And once more, that overwhelming sinking feeling overcame her. Her mind became dazed and she forgot what she was doing.

"You're very pretty you know." he said conversationally, studying her intently.

She flushed faintly, eyes still locked onto his in a daze. "Thank you," she coughed slightly, trying to twist her eyes away from his, but found herself unable to even move away from his body an inch. "You're a nice guy-handsome too." she muttered, hardly believing that she had told a total stranger her inner thoughts.

"I'm not a nice guy," the man said pleasantly. "My name is Darius, by the way."

"Nice to meet you...I'm er- Sailor Moon," she uttered, bewildered. "You're _not_ a nice man?" Sailor Moon said hesitantly, trying to figure out why he had said it.

Darius' smile became predatory. He reached out and linked her arms through his, then began to lead her the way she had been heading. She let him pull her along, feeling in a daze and tingles all along the arm he was touching. She couldn't think! "I'm not nice at all, Sailor Moon. And little girls like you should know not to come out and play at this time of night" his arm tightened about hers almost painfully. "There are all sorts of...creatures out here, just looking for fun."

Sailor Moon nodded slightly, wincing at the pressure on her arm. But still, she couldn't seem to summon the will to break away from him. She felt weak and drained and...helpless. And he was so handsome and charming and his voice almost hypnotic too... "I know. Youma and Zoisite." she said dazedly.

"Youma," Darius said musingly. "Tell me about these Youma, darling. And who is Zoisite?"

"She's a general of Queen Beryl's from the Dark Kingdom," Sailor Moon said promptly, unable to stop herself from answering _anything_ he asked of her. "And the Youma are monsters from her dimension."

"Another dimension, hmm?" Darius murmured, walking a little faster along the sidewalk. He looked around and then suddenly led her into a dark alley. She couldn't resist as he released her far into the back of the alley and pushed her against a wall. He made sure to stay close to her, so that his presence and power would fog her mind. "You know, sweetheart, I almost like you and your madness. That's quite a fantasy world you have there. And I suppose that you and the 'Senshi' protect earth from the 'Dark Kingdom'?"

"Uh huh," Sailor Moon said, leaning her head back against the cold bricks of the alley wall. Up above, she could see the silvery moon comfortingly gazing down at her. Why were they in the alley and what had he been saying about her? "We-" she managed, trying to focus her thoughts as he leaned closer into her, his breath on the delicate skin of her neck. As his lips touched her neck, she shuddered, trying desperately to remember what she had been saying and who she was. "We-fight Beryl and her Generals and look for the Rainbow Crystals and our Princess..." she trailed off as his lips moved up her neck and over her chin, leaving a wet warm trail behind. His lips nibbled at hers for a moment, before moving over her checks maddeningly slow.

"Tell me about the Princess? There's always a Princess in fairytales, isn't there?" he murmured against her eyelids, seemingly enjoying every touch of his lips against her creamy skin.

"Princess..." Sailor Moon said vaguely, having already forgotten what she was telling him. "Princess..." she murmured again, something sparking in the back of her mind. "The-the Silver Imperium Crystal." she managed through her lips, mouth gone dry. Darius was making her bones melt with his touch. She didn't ever want to leave this moment. No one had ever kissed her or touched her like this...but something nagged at her. Something-something was terribly wrong. But what?

As if sensing her distraction, Darius put a hand under her chin and tilted her head back, lips closing over hers. A first it was light, then his lips hardened against hers and he kissed her hungrily.

Sailor Moon's thoughts went out the window then, her mind all blank but for the feeling of Darius' lips on hers. But then, her skin began to crawl, like earlier and she was hit with a feeling of unease. But what could possibly be wrong? She was getting her first wonderful kiss by a complete stranger...a stranger. And then his lips were breaking away from hers and sliding down over her cheek to the frantically beating pulse in her neck.

"I've enjoyed this little girl. My sweet," he whispered into her ear, tickling her skin. "You really are very sweet and innocent, which I love beyond measure. Do you know how rare that is, these days? And you're very pretty, so very pretty. You would make a beautiful woman one day-a shame we'll never find out."

With those bewildering, yet flattering words, which Sailor Moon had sunk deliriously happy into, Darius' body suddenly crushed hers into the wall and then his lips were hot on the skin of her neck. Before she could gasp anything out, a blinding pain hit her. It came from her neck and spiralled down through her whole body. Agony! Her senses swum in pain, eyes going dark and she knew that this stranger was doing something terrible to her!

Mind still dazed, she tried to struggle weakly against him-only to discover that he was amazingly strong! Not human! Her mind shrieked at her in terror, begging for her to do something-or she knew that she was going to die. Right then and there.

"What are you...doing...to me?" she managed to gasp out around the searing pain. She knew she was getting weaker and weaker and wondered vaguely where Tuxedo Kamen was. He always knew when she was in danger! Where _was_ he?!

"You haven't guessed yet?" Darius laughed evilly as he pulled back from her neck. He licked something off his lips in the darkness of the alley, which Sailor Moon couldn't make out. In fact, all she could see was his blonde hair in the moonlight from above and a glowing red pair of malicious eyes. "That's just classic!" he laughed at her again, reaching up to grab a hold of her shoulders. "Do you feel weak darling? Like you're going to drop? Is everything sinking beneath you? Can you still see me?"

"A little," she murmured weakly, trying to keep a look on his demonically glowing eyes. He certainly was a Youma-but what had be done to her? And where were the others? If only she could reach her communicator...

He studied her in silence, feeling her tremble beneath his hands in fatigue, but she had not screamed. Not once. Nor struggled. Even though his powers _were_ strong, she should have been able to...do...something? This girl was unusually susceptible to hypnotism. And it delighted Darius. She was a mystery this one. And so pretty, as he had thought earlier. She stared at him with those big deep blue eyes of hers and never looked away, even though he knew she must be seeing the glowing red of his own. "You're not afraid at all, are you little one?" he asked her softly, raising a hand from her shoulder to caress her cheek.

She was so weak by now-and soon would die.

He liked to watch them die of blood loss, watch as resignation or terror entered their eyes as they finally figured out what he was and that their life was at an end,. But something intrigued him about her. Even her blood.. It had been pure and full of goodness and innocence as he thought it would be-but there was something _more_. He hadn't even drained her and he felt marvellous! Never had he tasted such blood. Power practically raced through his body by the moment-as if he'd spent a year drinking from hundreds of mortals. Who _was_ this girl?

"Let me go?" she said weakly, half a question and half a statement. He'd just been standing there, staring at her for so long. If he was a Youma from Beryl, then my had he seemed surprised by what she had told him of the Dark Kingdom? And why had he not killed her.

Darius made up his mind and lowered his head to her lips, giving her a searing kiss, mingled with her blood. "I'm going to let you live, my sweet, sweet girl. You fascinate me as no other" he whispered against her lips, the red in his eyes glowing brighter.

"You will?" she was surprised in a dazed way, wondering at her good fortune. But who was he? _What_ was he?

"But be sure that I will return for you...again and again." he said wickedly, backing off and releasing her. He turned his back on her and began slowly to leave the alley, taking the darkness with her.

As soon as he was a few feet away, all the fog vanished from Sailor Moon's mind. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt her neck and her hand came away drenched in a dark substance. The pain in her neck told her that it was blood. _Her_ blood! "Wait!" she screamed at him, standing up from the wall, wobbling on her knees. She saw him pause and turn, his face slightly tilted up to the moonlight so that she could see his mocking smile.

"You want more, darling one?" he said sardonically. Are you sure you can handle it? It becomes quite addictive, being my concubine" he mocked at her, smiling.

Sailor Moon's mind exploded into red fury. "_Concubine_?!" she shrieked at him. How dare he! She was no one's play thing. He'd never touch her again. Never! "Don't you ever touch me again, you filthy Dark Kingdom scum! I've fought your kind for more than I can remember and I've had enough! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Punish? Me?" Darius laughed uproariously, as if she's said something hilarious. When he finally looked back into her eyes, his were glowing brighter red than ever. "No one can hurt _me_, little girl. I've lived far too long to be hurt or killed by a child like yourself-no matter how strange and powerful your blood tastes."

This speech only made Sailor Moon that much madder. He was mocking her! How dare he! She was the champion of justice. Her blue eyes narrowed as she staggered away from the alley wall and struck a defensive stance. "I've had just about enough of you, Darius!" she announced in a ringing tone, every inch the Senshi she had been born to be. Rei and the others would have been proud. And even though she felt attracted to this dangerous Youma in a way she had never felt before-he was evil...and had to die.

"I'm sure Zoisite is watching and will tell Beryl that she needs to get better henchmen!" she spat in disgust, feeling at her neck once more. She was feeling weaker by the moment and knew that she was close to collapse. But she wouldn't call the others! She would show them that she wasn't the klutz or cry baby they always thought of her as.

"Zoisite?" Darius said sarcastically, raising a fine eyebrow. He looked even more handsome now in the moonlight, not so pale. And his eyes had returned to their normal deep brown colour. Hypnotic... "A stone?" he inquired incredulously.

"It's a stone?" she muttered, momentarily distracted.

It took only that moment for the man to lunge towards her-seeming to blur. Sailor Moon acted on instinct and swiftly reached for her tiara. It fell into her hands, already glowing. "Moon Tiara Action!" she screamed out, letting it fly from her hands. Her heart pounded with fear as the blur and the golden light collided. Then the tiara fell to the ground and made a faint tinkling noise. She looked up swiftly to see Darius standing there stone still-but still in one piece. "It didn't work?!" she wailed in horror. Her tiara had _never_ failed her!

"Well, well," Darius gasped, face hidden in the shadows as he crouched slightly. "You have powers after all, child." he straightened, revealing his face. It was splattered with blood all over one cheek, his nose and down his throat. The wound seemed to have come from his chest. The impact of her tiara so fast and strong that it had cut into him and sprayed blood upwards. He looked-positively demonic.

Sailor Moon gasped and back off a few steps, utterly horrified. "You're human?" she whispered, almost having a heart attack. Youma didn't bleed red! And they turned to dust! She'd just attacked a human! Her lips began to tremble as she watched the great amount of blood seeping down the front of his silken shirt.

Darius shook his head, actually laughing in genuine amusement. "It's been so long since I underestimated someone. Especially such a delicious victim," his eyes locked with hers. "I like to play with my dinner." he said simply.

His comment slammed into Sailor Moon and she recoiled, a hand going to her wounded throat. "You're not a Youma...but you can't be human or you'd be dead..." she trailed off, the whites of her eyes showing. "I was going to be dinner? You _eat_ people?!" she fairly shrieked at him, ready to run a moments notice. A cannibal. Why hadn't she thought of that before. He was-trying to eat her!

"Not a cannibal, sweetheart," he smiled gently, thrilled at her horror and her incredible bravery. She was no normal human girl, this one. And so beautiful with the blood seeping from her neck. "Something else entirely." he sighed, moving towards her weakly. He wavered and hide a smile as her generous nature forced her forward to catch his weak body. She _was_ so sweet and delicious and-innocent. And there was nothing he loved more than innocent blood.

"Are you okay?" sailor Moon asked anxiously, that wonderful feeling of languor and helpless attraction come over her again. In some small part of her mind, she was screaming danger. But the rest of her kind nature-despite whatever he WAS-was determined to help. He was a stranger-but it was _not_ in her nature to abandon someone so terribly wounded...and by her no less. She had thought him a Youma and acted accordingly. But he wasn't an agent of the Dark Kingdom...so...

"I'm fine thank you. Sweet, sweet, girl." he murmured into her ear silkily. He suddenly pulled back and stared directly into her eyes, his orbs again glowing demonically. She tensed, but he had a hold on her arms above the elbow-hurting her in a steely grip. She sank into his eyes and everything started to go dark

"What are you-doing to me?" she gasped weakly, sinking against him as her legs gave out. Her world began to go dark and all she could see was red. Glowing. Hypnotic. And his presence overwhelming.

"Like I said darling-I like you a lot and I wouldn't want to see anyone else have that powerful blood of yours-so I'm going to give you a gift."

"G-gift..." her eyes slid shut, darkness rolling in.

"You'll enjoy it, once you get over your confusion. It happens to us all." his mouth pressed against her cheek, near her ear. Darius smiled, pleased at his miraculous find. Who would have thought that Tokyo would turn out to be so interesting...and after so many centuries of boredom! "You're mine now, Sailor Moon. Body, mind and soul. _Mine_!" he hissed.

Then the darkness claimed her, as she felt his lips against her neck and pain...

* * *

It seemed like an eternity later, but it was only a few seconds, she could tell, because Darius' warm mouth was still at her neck. The pain was no longer there and she felt deliciously languorous. No pain, no care-all she felt was him and his mouth moving over her skin. Then suddenly her mind began to clear, the pain hitting her with enormous force, her forehead began to burn, tingling the skin and then something burst from her. She saw a brilliant golden light hit Darius and consume him.

Through dazed eyes, she watched as he was flung back at least a meter, slamming painfully against the opposite side of the wall. She leant against the cool wall of the alley for a second, then collapsed to her knees, then onto her face. She felt so weak and in agony. Her whole body ached. Every pore.

And she knew-somehow, that she was about to die. Her will was gone. She felt the pain and the impending death, but couldn't even summon the power to stand and fight Darius. He had tried to kill her and...something had protected her, coming from deep within. No, her forehead. Her blue eyes turned slightly to the side and saw that her tiara still lay where it had fallen after smashing into Darius earlier. So-what had hit him? Only her tiara had the power for such a blast. She was bewildered.

Darius got slowly to his feet, dark eyes incredulous. "Unbelievable," he murmured, staggering back towards Sailor Moon. Once again, he had been surprised by the young girl. Who now, he had discovered, had some extraordinary power. And it had protected her from draining her of her life. He frowned in thought. Perhaps she was psychic? had a field of sorts sought to protect her soul? He gazed down at her, absently wiping the blood from his mouth and chin. it had almost been done. Her heart was slowing even now, which he could hear clearly. She _was_ dying. He shook his head once more, crouching near the girl.

Sailor Moon felt so weak that she could no longer open her eyes. She felt the danger and knew of her death-but had not the will to obey her mind. "I'm going to die here." she whispered in despair. What about the Senshi? What would they do without her against the Dark Kingdom? And her family? Naru and Motoki and...even that jerk Mamoru. Would he even miss their fights?

"You're not going to die, little one," Darius whispered close to her down-turned head. Somehow hearing her. "But you will still be mine and I will come back for you." he promised in a sinisterly protective way. No-possessive way.

Darkness rolled in and she smiled slightly into the ground. He wouldn't have her! She was Sailor Moon. Tsukino Usagi. She was loved and would die thinking of her loved one's. This-creature would not have the satisfaction of killing er! "Stay...away...from...me." she managed. Arms slid under her form and she was raised against her will, eyes still closed weakly and her head flopping uselessly against his shoulder.

"Stubborn child," he told her almost affectionately. He reached up with one hand and forced her limp lips open, then viscously bit his wrist until the blood flowed freely.

Sailor Moon had no will to defy him as a liquid slid down her throat. Salty and familiar. She gagged, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't even have the will to pull away. Moments later, she choked on the overflowing liquid in her mouth and throat and passed out gratefully.

* * *

Sailor Moon's eyes opened slowly, squinting up at a bright silver light far above her. Her mind was muddled and it took her a full minute to realise that the silver object was the moon. Her head turned painfully, every movement agony throughout her body. She seemed to be in a dark place-no an alley. Her blue eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

"Where am I?" her voice sounded hoarse. She coughed and something came from her mouth. She frowned, hurting her head more and raised a tentative finger to her lips. It came away covered in a dark substance. She lifted it to her nose and smelt it. It-smelt familiar...like...blood. Abruptly, she remembered everything and shot up into a sitting position. Darius! He'd attacked her, done something to her. She looked around fearfully, but saw no one. He was gone. And she was alive-but barely.

Shakily, she made her way onto her knees and then staggered to her feet. Agony was everywhere, especially on her neck. She winced, but her eyes firmed. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but she had to get home now! Luna would be worried sick. And she had to get into bed before her mother came to wake her for school. She slowly turned, wincing at every step and feeling an overwhelming weakness in every limb. Even her eyes seemed to have trouble focussing.

Sailor Moon made her way out of the dark alley and began to walk down the sidewalk towards home, not even caring if anyone saw her. She knew she was covered in blood from her neck, her white fuku and her gloves. But the man had let her live. But why? She couldn't figure it out! "Think, later" she mumbled, stumbling wearily towards home.

Finally she reached her house and staggered over the front lawn to the tree below her window. She gazed upwards, eyes filled with dismay. She was so weak! How could she leap up? After a moment, she decided to climb and made her way over to the base of the tree. Her fingers scrabbled weakly for purchase on the lowest branch and _somehow_, she pulled herself up.

It took her ten minutes to make it to the branch outside her open window and by that time, she was ready to collapse. She wondered how she had made it that far.

"Usagi!?" Luna called out as Sailor Moon stumbled onto the window still-then fell flat onto her face on the floor like a rock. She didn't move and the cat was filled with fear. What had happened? Usagi was so late back from the fight. "Usagi?" the cat said tentatively, pressing her nose against Sailor Moon's right cheek. She almost shuddered back at how cold the girl's skin was. Like ice!

"Luna," Sailor Moon said weakly. She turned her head to look at her worried guardian, eyes dazed and fogged over. As if the life had gone from her as well as her will. "Am I home?" she whispered hopefully. "It took...so very long to get here."

"What happened?" Luna demanded urgently. "Was it the Youma? Zoisite? Ami called hours ago to tell me the battle was over."

"Not a Youma. Something else" Sailor Moon groaned, closing her eyes in concentration. Her fuku melted away, revealing Usagi in her pink bunny pj's. She got to her knee's with difficulty and Luna finally got a look at her charge.

"_Usagi_! Great Serenity!" she gasped in horror. Usagi was covered from her neck, almost down to the waist of her pj's. Even her arms were covered in the red substance. "What happened?" the cat screamed, panicking.

"Some one-something...attacked me on the way home." Usagi said weakly, staggering again to her feet. She wanted to go to bed so badly, but she needed a bath and to see exactly what Darius had done to her neck. There was So much blood on her! She felt so sick too.

"Where are you going? We need to get you to a hospital!" The black cat said urgently, bounding after Usagi as she opened her bedroom door and weakly staggered down the hall to the bathroom. She only have time to slip between the closing door, before Usagi turned away and began to strip off her bloodied clothes.

"I thought that the blood would disappear with my fuku as usual." the blonde murmured, perplexed. As she took off all her clothes, she saw stains of bright red blood on her chest and stomach and arms. She winced and picked up a cloth, wiping tentatively at the wounds. To her surprise, it didn't hurt at all. Once she had cleaned the blood from her arms, stomach and chest, she saw that she was not wounded at all. Her eyes fell on her still-bloodied neck. The messiest wound of all. "The blood must have come all from my neck." she said, horrified. So much blood! But she was still alive?

"The jugular vein bleeds profusely," Luna murmured, jumping up onto the counter of the basin. She hesitated. "Usagi-with all that blood...you should be dead." she told her charge solemnly, more scared than she had ever been in her life. Usagi shouldn't have walked home alone!

"Jugular?" Usagi questioned, turning on the tap slightly and scrubbing the blood from the cloth. When it was mostly clean, she turned off the tap and hesitated-staring at her neck. This would hurt-a lot.

"Be brave, Usagi." Luna said gently, staring directly into her charges eyes with her soft red ones.

For a moment, Usagi was frozen in horror, eyes locking with that of Luna's. She'd never realised just how similar her guardians eyes were to _his_.

"What is it?" Luna demanded sharply, uncomfortable that Usagi was looking at her in such terror.

"Your eyes-they're like _his._" Usagi murmured fearfully and pulled her blue gaze away from Luna. "His eyes were blood red. Glowing. Hypnotising me. I was powerless Luna. It was like-I was drawn to him. He was handsome and charming and whenever he touched me, all thoughts disappeared from my mind." she recalled, shivering.

"And he wasn't a Youma? Are you sure?" Luna said, frowning. Something about Usagi's description sounded vaguely familiar.

"No. He bled red. I hit him with my tiara, just before he attacked me and I blacked out." she fell to a halt, remembering feeling liquid forced down her throat. But she couldn't tell Luna that. What if he had contaminated her? Made her evil? What had he _done_ to her? She lifted her hand and the cloth and viciously wiped at her neck. She screamed involuntarily at the pain and jerked back. The cloth was covered in thick red blood, clotting already.

"It hurts so much." she whimpered to Luna.

"Keep going Usagi," Luna said comfortingly. "We need to see the extent of the wound."

"Right," Usagi sighed, eyes firming. She was the champion of justice! She could stand a little pain. Once again, she rinsed the cloth, then tentatively began to wipe all traces of blood from her neck. When she had done-she froze in shock and terror.

Luna looked and was shocked also. Usagi's neck was bruised terribly. And there were four deep puffy holes on the jugular vein, seeping blood slowly.

"What_ is_ it? What did he do to me?" The blonde asked hysterically.

"I don't know," Luna said grimly. "But I'm going to find out."

"What was he after? Pain or blood or-" Usagi groaned, staring hard at the wounds. There was no way that she could hide this. The bruising was _very_ bad in colours of yellow, black and green. And the holes were small, but puffy and infected. "He said he wasn't a cannibal. He said he was-something else."

"He tried to _eat_ you?" Luna gaped in horror.

"No-he said that it wasn't his plan," Usagi murmured, turning her back to the mirror. "Luna, tell no one about this, all right?"

Luna sighed and lowered her head in defeat. "Of course, Usagi."

"And Luna," Usagi whispered, fear filling her. "He said-that he'd be back. Again and again. He said that I was his now."

"_What_?! That bastard!" Luna seethed, eyes glowing red with rage. "There's no way he's coming within 1 foot of you. I think we should alert the Senshi."

"_No_." Usagi burst out. "Please, Luna," she looked down in shame, flushing. "I-I practically let him do this to me. He was so handsome and irresistible. And after a while, it didn't even hurt."

"You're defending that bastard?" Luna shouted at her in disbelief.

Usagi looked intently at Luna, eyes completely serious. "I'll find this guy myself and kill him if I have to-before he does this to some other girl. I'll show the others that I'm not helpless _or_ graceless!"

"They don't think you are." Luna said calmingly.

Usagi's lips twisted derisively. "Oh really? They said it tonight Luna-right after the Youma almost killed me and they had to rescue me. Only Jupiter believes in me-that's why I gave her the Moon Wand-"

"_You what_?!" Luna screamed, incensed. "What's the matter with you?"

"They don't want me Luna. I'm a klutz, I'm terrible in battle-and anyone of them can fight the Youma and change the Rainbow Carriers back to human."

"I can't believe you did that! Don't you have any pride in being leader?" Luna growled, disgusted.

Usagi saw Rei's expression, so similar to Luna's and almost burst into tears. "I'm not fit to be leader of the Senshi Luna. You made a mistake. Pure and simple." she turned and opened the bathroom door, walking back to her room with Luna trailing behind. Without even getting dressed, she slipped into bed and switched off the light. "Good night Luna." she said quietly.

"Usagi-"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm in pain everywhere and I feel so drained. I need to sleep" she mumbled, already falling into sleep. "You made a mistake-but I'll fix it." she whispered into the dark.

Luna settled onto the end of the bed, eyes troubled. Something was terribly wrong with Usagi. Not only did she no longer want to be leader of the Senshi, she seemed to have lost her will to fight. And she didn't want the others to know that she was attacked. No...it wasn't like the blonde at all.

* * *

"Arggggggh!" Usagi shrieked, loudly enough to wake up the sleeping cat at the end of the bed and launch her ungracefully into the air. She came down looking dazed and angry.

"What did you do that for? What's all the yelling about?" Luna grumbled. jumping back onto the bed covers. For the moment, she was so sleep-dazed that she forgot last night's horrors. But once she looked directly at her charge, she too screamed. Usagi's hair was tousled as usual, but her skin was far more pale, her eyes were a deep, deep blue and her neck-was spotless. No marks or bruising at all.

Usagi's eyes were wide, a hand still frantically moving over her previously wounded throat. It had been the first thing to cross her mind as she woke and she tried to see if the pain had lessened-only to find that it was _completely_ gone! At that point, she had shrieked out her shock and disbelief and waken Luna. "It's _gone_, Luna! Gone!" the blonde scrambled out of bed, rushing towards the mirror on her dressing table. She tilted her head to the side and studied the pure white skin. All the deep infected holes were gone, as well as the horrible bruising.

"What's happening?" she whispered in fear, whirling about to stare at her guardian.

Luna returned her gaze with a perplexed and shocked one. "Usagi-even though you're Sailor Moon and heal fast, it shouldn't have done so as quickly as this," The cat's eyes became very intent as they locked with Usagi's changed eyes. "Have you looked at yourself? And do you feel weak at all? Last night you could barely stand, but you just ran to the mirror!"

Usagi felt weak in the pit of her stomach. Luna was right, she didn't feel any weakness at all. In fact, she felt great! She turned back to the mirror and tried to see what Luna had said about her looking changed. She studied her self from head to toe, ignoring her nakedness. She knew instinctively that it was far earlier than she usually woke up and not even her parents had stirred.

Her long blonde hair in loose messy odango's seemed different. Slightly lighter gold, not blonde any more and it looked-incredibly alive. She tentatively reached for a lock and felt it, almost throwing it away in shock. Her hair even _felt_ like silk! It had never felt so strong and silky smooth.

Usagi decided to ignore the hair for now and moved to her face. She was startled to see that her skin was much paler than usual-but not abnormally so. No one would think it strange. Her eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and she was flabbergasted. her blue eyes were at least three shades darker! They looked light midnight-clear and focussed.

"Luna-mom and the others are sure to notice my changed eye colour!" she said urgently, throwing a look over her shoulder at her guardian.

Luna sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to say Usagi. There's nothing I can do about your changed appearance," she gave the girl a peculiar look. "Did you notice that all the freckles on you face are gone too?"

"They _are_?!" Usagi spun back and peered at her skin. Luna was right! No more freckles. Just perfectly soft white skin that she'd always dreamed of. And it made her look a little older too. Freckles had always made her look her age of fourteen-but with them gone... "Maybe this is what I would look like when I'm older?" she questioned, pleased.

"You _do_ look a little older-different," the black cat lowered her head. "Nothing else seems to have changed other than your skin tone, eye colour and unusual healing. Perhaps no one will notice after all." Luna looked over the rest of Usagi's body carefully. The girl's skin was just as pale as her face-but she had not aged physically at all. She nodded. "Go and have a shower and we'll talk after school."

"Okay," Usagi said, bewildered and dazed. Hadn't Darius intended to kill her at first? But just until he'd had her blood. He said-he'd tasted her power. She headed down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring her nakedness. It just-didn't seem to matter at that moment. She closed the door and slipped into the shower. She washed her long silky hair and body, then stepped out and wiped herself off, gazing into the mirror. She _did_ look different. Usagi's mind went back to before she had blacked out-to Darius forcing something down her throat. He hadn't been a Youma-nor a cannibal...so what had he done to her?

All she could see was-he'd made her stronger and prettier. It was-perplexing and scary and...he said he'd be _back_ for her. Why? "_Why_?" she screamed at her reflexion. She whirled and stomped out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room where Luna was waiting for her.

"Luna," she said, quietly closing and locking her bedroom door. "This guy said that he'd be coming back to me. _For_ me. He said that I was his." she stood there, looking lost, towel clutched out her form. "Am I going to change even more? I don't even know what he did to me!" she began to get angry and frustrated as she threw off the fluffy white towel into one corner and headed for her dresser. She pulled out underwear, then went to the closet and got dressed into her Juuban Elementary clothes.

Luna looked surprised, red eyes worried as they rested on the changed girl. Something seemed terribly wrong with this picture-even if the changes were only minor and perhaps even helpful. Usagi would be even more comfortable looking even prettier. But it was her lack of weakness that truly worried her. Usagi had come home, covered in blood, eyes glazed and so weak that she could barely get to the bathroom. But now-she looked full of energy. She'd even gotten up _early_!

Usagi _never_ did that. She always wanted to be the last one up. Always late. Of course, the nightly fights with the Dark Kingdom didn't help. But she'd heard from the other girls that Usagi regularly fell asleep in class! She was also clumsy, a cry-baby, had almost as fiery a temper as Rei did when the two fought...But still she had a huge amount of love within her. And kindness.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Usagi inquired from the dresser. She was just putting the finishing touches to her odango hairstyle. Usagi paused, staring at herself intently. "Luna? I look the same, right?"

"Yes, Usagi. Just-something about you is slightly off-kilter."

"Off what?" Usagi demanded, whirling about. She was startled when her vision blurred and she was facing Luna a _lot_ faster than she ought to have moved.

Luna gaped at her charge, having noticed also. Usagi had sort of...blurred. "I'm beginning to think that that man did more to you than change your looks," the black cat murmured, concerned. "Not even Sailor Moon moves that fast!"

Usagi bit her lip, horrified, yet somehow exhilarated. Perhaps her change wouldn't be so bad after all? If she could move that fast during a fight, the Youma would be dusted before the other Senshi could even shout out their powers. She grinned happily. "Think of it as a good thing, Luna. I can dust the Youma before they know what hit them!"

"That's true," Luna said dubiously, frowning. "But be careful not to move too fast at school. I and the Senshi _know_ you aren't a normal human girl-but if they see you blur like that...our secret might get out."

"Even though Darius did it to me?!" Usagi wailed, incredulous. "How would they associate that with the Senshi exactly?"

"Just do as I say Usagi-and watch out for any more changes! Be careful," the cat hesitated. "It's not a good idea to hide this from the others, you know. Mercury's computer could probably scan you-"

"_No_." the girl burst out urgently, feeling panic spiralling through her. She didn't know why-but _no one_ could know about this! And she'd never tell a soul ever just how seductive that man had been, how easily he'd overcome her. And she'd been transformed too. Her head dropped for a moment.

"Not a word Luna." she whispered warningly. Her head rose and her deep blue eyes met those of Luna's.

Luna was shocked and startled at Usagi's tone. She'd never spoken that way before-which meant that she was probably scared stiff by what had happened to her the night before and this morning.

"It will be all right, Usagi," she said gently, jumping down from the bed and rubbing affectionately against the girl's legs. "Do you want me to walk you to school? It's early yet."

"No thanks, Luna. I need to think," suddenly, her head cocked to the side and she frowned deeply. "Mom's up anyhow. I'll ask her for some toast and then take my time." she headed for the door, picking up her bag and broach on the way.

"How can you tell she'd up?" Luna demanded suspiciously and concerned.

Usagi turned back to her, looking perplexed at the question. "I can hear her in the kitchen of course-can't you?" with that, she left.

"Usagi-what's happening to you?" Luna whispered, sinking to the floor. Her charge was changing into whatever that man had been, she was sure. Or had he poisoned her? And how long- "How long will she continue to _be_ Usagi?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the last Chapter out tomorrow. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****Lost In The Shadows 1: Don't Let The Dark Into Me  
Series: The Sailor Moon Halloween Series****  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru   
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****After a battle, both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are attacked by a vampire in separate incidents. Tuxedo Kamen realises what will happen to him, but Sailor Moon is oblivious to what she was savagely bitten by. Both must deal with their gradual changes into creatures of the night and wonder why they have a sudden uncontrollable attraction for their worst enemy...each other!****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2001**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the last part of this Fanfic. For more parts, see my Profile. Oh and I'd be grateful if anyone would like to join this Series and continue it. See just below for details.

**Joining This Series As An Author: **If anyone is interested in joining in on this project, please contact me at my email address, which you can find in my Profile. More information can be found up at Destiny's Gateway here: **destinysgateway DOT com **Along with Parts Two and Three, which directly continue from my part.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Sailor Moon Halloween Series**

**LOST IN THE SHADOWS 1:   
DON'T LET THE DARK INTO ME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

It had been close. Much too close.

Tuxedo Kamen paused on the roof of his apartment building and took a deep calming breath. He shook his head slowly, almost as if trying to deny what his mind was certain of. She had almost died again tonight! "Sailor Moon" his gloved hands clenched at his sides, fury and helplessness filling him. One time, he just wouldn't be there in time to save her-and it scared him silly.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed once again, letting the anger drain from him. There was no point being furious over something inevitable-though appalling. She just-was so careless! He raged silently to himself in the recesses of his mind. If only there was something he could do to help her. Train her to defend herself. She was just so delicate. Small and slender-and so darn innocent.

"I doubt she has any idea how close she comes to death," The dark-haired man murmured under his breath, the cool air making his breath steam. "It's just so-so damn _stupid_!" he suddenly shouted. His voice echoed for a moment, repeating his words almost mockingly.

"And what-may I be as so impolite to inquire-is so stupid, young man?" a polite voice asked from right behind Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened then turned to face the intruder face on, his skin crawling. He was tall, with short blonde hair and strangely high cheekbones that a sculpture would have killed for. The man was seated on the edge of the roof casually, facing Tuxedo Kamen with his legs crossed at the ankles. His face was entirely filled with inquiry-but his eyes...they were filled clearly with mockery and amusement.

It wasn't any wonder that the masked hero took this stranger in immediate dislike.

Still-there seemed something strangely compelling about him. "Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked stiffly, deep blue eyes wary. He glanced about the roof, remembering belatedly that there _was_ no way up to the roof of his apartments. That was why he used it so often. "And _how_ did you get up here exactly."

"Almost rude," the stranger murmured, in seeming disappointment. He shook his head. "Youth these days."

Tuxedo Kamen frowned, crossing his arms to make himself appear more imposing. Didn't this person know who he _was_? It was disconcerting to be dealing with a person who didn't seem to be even a little in awe of what was clearly a well-known hero of Tokyo. His blue eyes glittered angrily from behind his white half-mask as he caught the stranger's last words. "Youth? I'm nineteen years old-and you don't look that much older than I am." he stated coolly.

The stranger smiled. "That I don't-but you can't trust appearances, my dear boy." he murmured gently, tapping a finger against his chin and studying Tuxedo Kamen.

"That's true," Tuxedo Kamen conceded reluctantly, not wanting to agree with this stranger at all. Indeed, he felt a sense of acute danger and had been since the man first spoke.

"Ah! I _am_ glad that you agree with me on that respect," the man gestured derisively towards Tuxedo Kamen's face. "After all, you are the one wearing the concealing mask."

"I wear it for a reason." Tuxedo Kamen responded in a like-tone, not to be put out by the stranger's bewildering conversation.

"Truly?" the man looked at Tuxedo Kamen with interest. "A midnight tryst with a lady-love perhaps? A married women? Tut tut!" he said with great amusement. "I can see that fidelity hasn't changed in the slightest with time's passing. Hmm."

Tuxedo Kamen was taken-aback by his comments, then equally amused. "No-not a women" his blue eyes became at once cautious and disbelieving. "You really have no idea who I am?"

The stranger frowned at him, marring the handsome features of his face. "Well, I'll be damned," he said, laughing out loud. "You're the second person to say that very same thing to me this evening!" his lips curved into a predatory smile. "Let me take a wild guess here-" he suggested, looking Tuxedo Kamen up and down with disconcerting thoroughness. "You're a superhero-right?"

Tuxedo Kamen eyed the man with a strange expression on his face. "You don't _know_ who I am, but you took a wild guess?" he said slowly. "And who was this other person that claimed to be a superhero?"

"Hmm-now that would be telling." the man teased, getting gracefully to his feet. He took a few steps towards Tuxedo Kamen slowly, as if not to startle him. "After all, the 'person' we are speaking of asked-no begged me not to tell a soul," a sly look entered his dark eyes. "He was _quite_ specific."

"He?" Tuxedo Kamen uttered. Reluctantly, a smile crossed his handsome features. A man claimed to be a hero? Well, then it was nothing. This stranger probably was no aware, but the _only_ hero's in all the world were the Sailor Senshi-and himself of course-and they were all female!

"Then, of course, I will be a gentleman and not ask who it is." he replied with unconscious courtesy.

Tuxedo Kamen noted that the man had moved in his direction, but appeared to be relatively non-threatening. However, it still nagged at him that somehow the stranger had gotten access to the roof of an inaccessible apartment building. "How did you get up here?" he repeated his earlier question warily.

The stranger's eyes had widened slightly at Tuxedo Kamen's courteous reply, but then narrowed assessingly when asked the question pointedly. "You _do_ go on about the unimportant things in life. A curious boy, aren't you?" he murmured, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Tuxedo Kamen wasn't sure if what he saw next had been real. He could have sworn that the stranger's eyes glowed red. Tensing, he finally noticed that the man was only about three feet away and had somehow edged closer without Tuxedo Kamen having noticed. "It's inherent," he snapped irritably, having the great sense that this person was toying with him like a cat with a mouse.

"Inherent, hmm?" the stranger straightened and abruptly held out a slim white hand to Tuxedo Kamen. "By the way-and it was terribly rude of me not to have introduced myself earlier-I am Darius."

"I am Tuxedo Kamen," Tuxedo Kamen replied, hesitantly reaching out to take the stranger's hand. As soon as their hands touched, he was filled with a tingling and his head swum dizzyingly. Fingers wrapped about his gloved one's and Darius pulled him closer until he hit against a chest.

"A strange name-but then again, so was the superhero's from earlier." Darius whispered against Tuxedo Kamen's ear, breath brushing against his dark hair.

Tuxedo Kamen wanted desperately to pull away, but couldn't. He also felt his instant repulsion of being held so close against another man melt away as his eyes rose and locked with Darius' brown ones. Even as he watched, they began to glow a demonic read. His mind screamed danger at him, but he was helpless as his will was sucked away.

"I love to play with my food, as I stated earlier in the night-as stimulating as our conversation was," Darius said almost apologetically. "But you see, my last 'encounter' with one of your kind left me rather weakened and I need to feed to keep my strength up."

"Feed?" Tuxedo Kamen managed from between dry lips; he finally managed to rip his eyes away, but was still under the man's power and could only helplessly trace the smooth white features of his would-be attacker. As his blue eyes fell downwards to where he leaned against a leather jacket, he noticed damp patches of something all down the front of Darius' silk shirt.

As if in a dream, he reached up a gloved hand and touched the dampness, then turned his hand over to see what it was. Under the bright moonlight from above, he saw with horror that it was blood! "What-?" he exclaimed, breaking a little out from Darius' control in his horror. The man was covered to the waist in blood and he hadn't noticed it earlier because Darius' clothes were all black.

"It's all mine, never fear," Darius said patronisingly. "I would never waste that amount of someone _else's_ blood." he pulled Tuxedo Kamen closer, then snatched his white half-mask from his face. "Well, aren't you the handsome one!" he exclaimed, giving a short bark of laughter. "I'm beginning to think that beauty and brains do walk hand in hand. At least in this city."

Before Tuxedo Kamen could dazedly respond to that comment, Darius seemed to swoop down and his hot breath wafted over his neck. He froze, then felt a blinding, agonising pain radiating from his neck. All at once, the fog cleared and Tuxedo Kamen knew exactly what he was dealing with. A vampire! So _that_ was how Darius got onto the roof.

Arms tightened around him like steel bands, even though he fought with all his strength. And he was growing weaker by the minute. "No-I won't die like this..." he muttered, eyes beginning to flutter shut.

Darius removed his teeth from Tuxedo Kamen's neck in surprise. "You two must know each other. She said almost the same thing."

"She?" Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees as Darius let go of him. He was confused as let the comment slip away as unimportant. His mind grew a little clearer and he looked upwards with hate in his deep blue eyes. "You bastard. What are you going to do now?" he demanded, trying to struggle to his feet. He aimed a quick kick at the vampire and his leg was caught easily in a bruising grip. He winced as he was thrown back down, lying on the concrete panting.

Darius licked his lips thoughtfully; eyes still glowing red like a demon's. "Your blood is powerful also. I won't have to feed for years after the both of you." he mused. An evil grin crossed his lips. "Of course I _will_ feed-for the fun of it, you understand" he shrugged the cheerful thoughts away, bent down and grabbed at Tuxedo Kamen, jerking him smoothly to his feet. "I believe I will keep you also." he said bewilderingly.

Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth, his head rolling back uncontrollably as weakness stole the strength from his body. He slumped into the vampire's arms bonelessly, knowing that he was going to die and not be able to do a thing about it. "I hate you." he whispered, as a last act of defiance.

"Maybe now-but give it a few years, child," Darius whispered back. He smiled slightly, bending over to sniff lightly at Tuxedo Kamen's warm neck. "Yes, I think this will be very fun with the both of you in the one city-and I can always come back in a few years to see what horrors you have brought down on Tokyo." he nodded, closing his eyes and smoothing his lips over his older fang marks, inhaling the intoxicating scent of blood.

Without warning, his fanged darted in, making fresh marks.

It hurt for a bare moment, and then an intoxicating languor stole over Tuxedo Kamen. He relaxed fully into his murderer, seeking his touch. He felt so-wonderful and weak. Then his mind seemed to tingle and wake up, a burning in his forehead.

As it became unbearable, it suddenly exploded from him in a bright silver light-attacking Darius and consuming him. He heard the vampire shout in agony and felt a surge of triumph. But then all the energy went out of his drained body and he blacked out.

* * *

He came about to the feeling of arms surrounding him, holding him against a chest again. Tuxedo Kamen knew it was Darius and groaned in despair.

"What _was_ that exactly?" Darius demanded of him, digging his fingers into Tuxedo Kamen's dark hair and tugging firmly. He was annoyed and it showed clearly in his voice. "That's the _second_ time that has happened tonight and-I am _not_ happy," the last words were snarled out. "Time to have a new life, my boy."

Tuxedo Kamen watched with growing horror as Darius' fangs ripped through his own wrist and it was thrust at the hero's lips. He closed the firmly, but his jaw was gripped cruelly, thrusting his mouth open. Tuxedo Kamen choked on blood in revulsion, but was too weak to stop. Finally, the vampire drew back, smiling in satisfaction.

"You two were the most _stubborn_ of children to make!" Darius growled at him, smiling wider in pride. "Oh well-time to go. As much as I would like to see your transformation into a perfect killer-I have places to be and people to eat." he let Tuxedo Kamen slid out of his arms and to the ground gently, then turned and disappeared into the night.

To Tuxedo Kamen, Darius had seemed to blur and then was gone. But he was too weak to move. To horrified to realise that he had just been drained and made to drink blood. Vampires blood. And he wasn't stupid-he knew that soon enough _he_ too would be a killer like Darius.

"I have to get inside." he groaned, thinking vaguely over everything he'd ever read or seen about vampires. The sun would kill him! But he was just so weak. To his great disgust, he felt darkness rolling in again.

Two things occurred belatedly to him them, the former one increasing his disgust with himself. He hadn't even used his roses against the monster that has changed him-and...it was perhaps his powers that had saved him from being merely another victim.

Now-he was going to be a predator too...

* * *

It took him about two hours, just to get down to his balcony. He thought about jumping, but realized that if he was so weak, that he might completely _miss_ his balcony and plunge down to his death eight stories below. Then he thought about climbing down from the roof. He seriously considered climbing from balcony to balcony downwards and across until he reached his own-but someone seeing Tuxedo Kamen covered in blood down to the waist of his usually pristine white shirt was too risky.

So-he waited.

Several times he dozed off and woke in utter panic and horror as he realised that the sun had risen and was shinning its warmth and light over his ravaged body. It had been a terrible shock to his system and _not_ the way he would have rathered find out that all the vampire story's he'd head about sunlight were pure fabrication!

The sunlight did nothing to him but hurt his eyes. It had been like having a thousand needles being poked into his blue eyes all at once. At the time, he'd been able to rationally think it over and thought perhaps the pain had been caused by lack of blood to the vessels in his eyes and maybe the vampire's blood within in.

Then it occurred to Tuxedo Kamen that even leaping down to his balcony in the daylight would be hazardous, despite the fact that he had regained a little of his strength. There was still the high risk of an early riser catching sight of him. "Just get it over with Mamoru." he berated himself, groaning as he forced his tired body up on his knees and then his feet. Darkness rushed into his vision for a moment and he feared that he would blindly fall over the edge-but when his vision had cleared once more, he found that he was half bent over, grabbing onto the small cement wall surrounding the top of the roof.

Bewilderingly, his body had unconsciously saved itself. He could only conclude that the vampire's blood was working fast through his system and his reflexes were already becoming honed. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. I'm becoming a killer already!" he growled, infuriated but relived at the same time. He had no will to die, no matter _what_ he was becoming. The only thing he wanted to focus on now was getting into his apartment quickly.

Tuxedo Kamen straightened up carefully and glanced over the edge of the roof. His eyes sought out every nook and cranny to see if there was anyone up yet-but luckily he spotted no one._** 'Right. Lets get this over with!'**_ he thought, dark blue eyes narrowing on its target.

The dark-haired hero suddenly leapt, muscles uncoiling and sending him plummeting downwards. He landed on the balcony below him and then was leaping down again with hardly a second's pause. Then jump left over two more balconies and onto his own. Tuxedo Kamen blinked, astonished at the speed with-which he had moved. "Amazing!" He breathed, actually in awe of the powers he was beginning to receive.

Sailor Moon would never be in danger again of he could constantly move that way!

He'd sort of-blurred and then was at his destination with barely a conscious thought. He shook his head and reached for his glass sliding door. It came open without protest, as always and he slipped into the room, then closed it behind him. He caught his breath as weakness overcame him again and he almost fell to his knees.

"Must get to bed," he spoke weakly, making a flailing attempt to switch off the brightly-lit lamp as he staggered past the couch-and missed. He crashed into his bedroom door, fumbled around for the doorknob and fell into his room. Relief crashed over him as he fell face-first onto the soft covers of his bed and everything went black.

* * *

Motoki yawned as he made his way out of the elevator into the long hall of royal blue carpeting. He ignored the multitudes of white wood doors and golden numbering that led to other apartments and made his way down to 814. He raised his hand and rapped smartly on the panel of Mamoru's door, knowing that his friend would have risen with the sun to go jogging, as he did each morning. There was no answer.

"That's strange," he murmured, raising his arm up to his face. He peered down at the watch strapped to his wrist and an eyebrow rose when he saw that it was 7:30. Mamoru never took that long to jog.

Motoki knocked again, this time louder. When again there was no answer, he fished the spare key out of his back pocket and slid it into the lock. "Mamoru is never this late back-something must be wrong." he said aloud, worry in his blue eyes. He and Mamoru had gotten into a routine over the last few months; he came over at 7:30 every morning to share a pot of coffee and some breakfast, then Motoki would leave to go and open up the arcade while Mamoru got ready for Collage.

He withdrew the key as it clicked in the lock and opened the door. It swung open, creaking slightly. From where he stood, nothing looked too wrong. He closed the door behind him and walked down the short hall to the lounge room. All the lamps were brightly lit-which was strange in itself since the balcony curtains were wide open and sunlight filled the room.

"Mamoru? Buddy? Are you here?" Motoki called out, getting more and more concerned as there was only silence. Something on the balcony glass caught his eyes and he walked over slowly, staring at the dark stain in the shape of a handprint. He hunkered down and looked closer. "Shit!" he cursed, finally recognizing what the darkening red substance was. Blood!

Motoki spun, straightening at the same time and eyes the room with panic. "Okay, calm down-he probably got injured at a battle or something." he said, sweat beginning to bead his brow. This all felt bad. Really bad.

Their morning breakfasts had started a few months ago when Motoki had accidentally walked into Mamoru's apartment to return something and seen Tuxedo Kamen de-transforming into his best friend. Once Mamoru had gotten his whole secret identity out in the open, they had become even better friends. But blood-a whole handprint was pretty severe. It was then that he spotted a long smear of the red substance coating the wall next to Mamoru's bedroom door. It was open and led into darkness. Motoki's hands began to shake as visions of horror filled his mind. Serial killers! Blood and cut up limbs.

"Jeez, I have to cut back on the late night movies." he weakly teased himself, all the while edging towards his friend's room. He didn't _want_ to touch anything just in case his friend was dead-but he couldn't see a think in Mamoru's room! His eyes cast about the room and then he retreated to the kitchen. He opened the top draw and withdrew a large knife and then hastened back to the dark doorway, holding it out threateningly before him. "Okay, if anyone is in there and-oh stuff it!" he gulped, then leapt into the room, hand fumbling for the light-switch.

Motoki was momentarily blinded, then he focused on the figure sprawled headfirst into the bedclothes. "Mamoru?" Motoki hissed, eyes flitting about the room. He swung the door close and backed towards the bed, staring hard at the closet. Mamoru still hadn't moved. Motoki leaned over and felt for Mamoru's neck. His fingers encountered something wet and stick and he yelled in horror, yanking his hand back. It was covered in blood! "Arrggggggh!" he fairly screamed in terror, realising that his friend had been murdered. He almost had a heart attack when Mamoru's body jumped in shock and he leapt off the bed.

"What-what?!" Mamoru yelled back, blue eyes glazing about wildly. They fell on Motoki-and then the large butcher knife in his hand. "_What are you_ _doing_?" he bellowed, shocked and dazed. He'd awakened to shouting and now saw that his best friend had a blood-covered hand and a knife in the other!

"You're alive!" Motoki shouted, slumping in relief. The knife wavered and then straightened as he cast a hunted look around. He had clearly seen the blood-covered front of his friend and knew that he must be terrible wounded, even if he _was_ standing...and looking confused. He blinked at Mamoru, who seemed to be standing remarkably tall and strong looking for a mortally wounded man. "How are you standing! And why are you bleeding?!" he said, panicked again.

"What?" Mamoru muttered, a little dazed. There was something he had to remember. He glanced down and saw all the blood on his tuxedo, and then he glanced at the bed and saw that his sheets were covered also. "Oh shit!" he yelled, suddenly remembering the vampire. "Oh damn, damn, damn!"

"Isn't that my line?" Motoki demanded, still waiting for an answer. "Are you hurt anywhere?" his eyes widened at a thought. "It _is_ your blood-right? I seem to recall that you said that the Dark Kingdom monsters bled green or blue?"

"It's mine," Mamoru said grimly, reaching up to touch his neck. He expected pain, but there was none. None at all. His blue eyes widened. "That's impossible." he exclaimed, racing to the bedroom door. He wrenched it open and fled down the hall to his bathroom. After fumbling for the switch, he went to the mirror and grabbed up a hand-cloth.

Motoki stood uncertainly in the doorway behind him, still clutching the knife. He seemed to recall that he was and negligently tossed it into the bathtub. His friend was covered in blood-what did he care about where he tossed it? "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, watching with interest as Mamoru cleaned his neck of blood and revealed smooth white skin. He was confused. Why was there so much blood if there was no wound?

"My god" Mamoru breathed, eyes dilating at the sight of smooth skin. The bite marks were gone! He stilled, senses reaching out to check his body. He felt different! And he had healed in a matter if a few hours. "Impossible" he murmured weakly, sinking to his knees on the cold white tiles. "Impossible"

"What is? Come into the kitchen and explain it all white I make coffee," Motoki instructed, reaching down to help his friend to his feet. He led a very dazed Mamoru into the kitchen and pushed him into a chair at the table. "So-?" he prompted, grabbing the jug and filling it at the sink.

"I went to a battle last night," Mamoru said slowly, blinking. "I rescued Sailor Moon as usual and then headed home. But then-" he sighed and raised his eyes to his friend's, which were utterly bewildered and concerned. "I was attacked by a vampire."

Motoki gaped at Mamoru. "What was that?" he gasped, staring at his friend as if he'd grown a second head. Mamoru looked fine-apart from being covered in lots of blood. But his eyes were rational and...He stared a little closer. "Hey-your eyes look different! Darker and more intense!" he said-and then it hit him. "No!" he gasped again, looking horrified. "He _bit _you!?"

The dark-haired man looked at Motoki admirably, mind clearing as the turmoil receded. He was glad that he hadn't had to convince his friend of his sanity OR tell him about the attack. Motoki had guessed-by his appearance? He frowned. "My eyes are different? It didn't notice in the bathroom." he murmured in distraction.

"You're a vampire?!" Motoki shouted disbelievingly. The jug screamed at him and he gladly reached for two cups and the coffee to keep his mind on something rational. "I don't believe it. First you're just a normal guy and then I find out you're Tuxedo Kamen-and now you're a vampire?" he tossed the coffee into the mugs, followed by the water and then took them over to the table.

Motoki sank into his chair and passed Mamoru his own mug. It never even occurred to him that now that Mamoru was a vampire, he would attack him.

"The guy drank all my blood and then shoved his own down my throat." Mamoru said quietly, staring into the steaming mug. His mouth turned upwards in disgust. He hadn't fought the vampire well. Not at all. And he called himself a superhero? _**'I'm an idiot!' **_he shouted mentally, thumping a fist down onto the table harshly. It shuddered and then actually cracked!

Motoki's eyes widened at the sight and he eyed his friend with awe. "Well I don't remember you being that strong before," he noted weakly. Something occurred to him and he spun in his chair to stare at the bright sunlight flooding the room from the balcony doors. "How come you aren't dust?"

"I guess the tales are all wrong. I woke up in the sunlight after passing out earlier," Mamoru said, frowning lightly. "I wonder what else isn't true?"

"Stakes?"

"I have no idea."

"Holy water?"

I wonder if there are real vampire hunters." Mamoru mused, eyes involuntarily darkening. When he thought of someone thrusting a stake through his heart-it infuriated him!

"Arrggggh! Stay away from me!" Motoki yelped, leaping from his chair. It fell backwards with a thud.

Mamoru glanced at Motoki in shock and surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently, afraid that he already knew. His eyes felt funny-and his teeth...he lifted a hand reluctantly to his mouth and felt two long slender canines. "Oh dear." he sighed.

"_Oh dear_?" Motoki yelled at him, shaking. He pointed at Mamoru's face, eyes wild. "You have two huge _teeth_ sticking out of your mouth!" This was said on a bellow and Mamoru winced.

"Add advanced hearing abilities to that list," The upperclassman groaned, thunking his head onto the table's surface. Vaguely he felt his teeth shrink back to their normal shape.

"_And_ glowing eyes." Motoki picked up his chair and sat back down at the table. He eyed the top of his friend's dark head for a moment, then picked up his coffee and swigged it down in one go. "Sorry, buddy. But you have no idea how freaky you looked just a minute ago. All glowing silver eyes and big teeth that would make the big bad wolf envious!" he breathed out in a big whoosh.

Mamoru nodded his head absently into the table's surface, then sat up. "What am I going to do?" he asked Motoki bleakly. Never in his wildest dreams could he have thought that he'd be turned into a vampire. But then again, he wouldn't have thought that he would be Tuxedo Kamen either.

"_Don't_ get angry," Motoki said whole-heartedly. He paused and then said in a half-joking tone, "And don't eat my customers."

"Oh my god!" Mamoru groaned out loudly, closing his eyes.

"What? What?" Motoki said, sent into panic again at the sight of Mamoru's contorted face. Something was really wrong.

"Usagi!" The dark-haired man responded, opening his eyes and staring into Motoki's.

Motoki stared at him, wondering why Mamoru would think of his enemy at a time like..."Oh. _Oh_." he gasped, horrified. Mamoru fought like cats and dogs with Usagi every day! His mouth gaped open like a fishes at the thought. "You'll _kill_ her!"

"I know!" Mamoru ran a hand over his face, utterly shocked, horrified and completely lost. "I can't help the way we flare up when we're around each other. I could bite her in front of everyone! And worse yet-kill her."

Motoki's face worked silently as he thought. "Then we have to keep you away from her-permanently."

"You want me to move away?" Mamoru said incredulously.

"Maybe" His best friend said thoughtfully, then ran a hand through his hair distractedly. He caught sight of his watch and grimaced. "Look, Mamoru-I'm sorry but I have to get to the arcade and open." he said apologetically.

Mamoru nodded. "That's fine. I need to go shower and get out of these bloody clothes," he said nothing, but was rather mortified when no revulsion overcame him at the thought of being covered in blood. Not good. _**'Not good at all. How long till I start to crave blood?'**_

"Are you sure?" Motoki's lips firmed and he realised how cavalier he was being to his friend who was obviously in distress. "Look, I'll close it for the day-"

"No. No, it's fine. Motoki, open up the arcade," The hero urged his friend, frowning. "There's no need for my problems to interfere with your livelihood."

Motoki looked at Mamoru aghast. "My livelihood? Mamoru! You were attacked last night and turned into a blood sucking creature from beyond the grave." he yelled.

Mamoru's lips twitched involuntarily. He looked at Motoki with reluctant humour. "You've been watching those late night movies again-haven't you?" he said, not really asking.

"What it the 'blood sucking creature' bit?" Motoki said sheepishly. "What can I say?" he grimaced. "Speaking of; I seriously thought that you'd be murdered by a serial killer when I walked in and saw blood over everything!"

"What? Oh jeez," Mamoru rolled his eyes and looked disgusted. "I got blood on the furniture-no wonder you were holding a butcher knife over me."

"Sorry about that," Motoki got to his feet and took a deep breath. "Call me if you need _anything_-" his face twisted into a pained grimace as he thought of something. "Of course, I have only human food in the arcade…but umm-we can go rob a blood bank or something if you really need it." he offered, looking unhappy at the prospect, but determined to help.

Mamoru smiled warmly at Motoki. "You're a real friend, you know that? Not to worry, I don't _seem_ to have any cravings for blood at the moment." a weird look crossed his face. "Isn't that strange?" he wondered out loud.

"Just go with the flow, buddy," Motoki advised, turning to leave. "If you don't crave blood like a usual vampire, then don't go looking for it."

"Right," Mamoru said, once again not repulsed at the thought of blood-even drinking it. He watched as Motoki got a distracted look on his face and fairly bolted out the door, slamming it behind him. He looked at the clock on the wall and his dark blue eyes widened. "Oh no, Motoki is going to be late opening!"

He looked restlessly around the room and then down at his blood-splattered body. "Time for a shower I think." he murmured. _**'And then I'll see exactly what being a vampire entails.'**_ It was time for a little experimentation to see what his powers were-_and_ his tolerance around humans.

**End Of Episode One**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

If you want to read the next part, go to my Profile and follow the link to the **'Destiny's Gateway Archives'**. As this is a multi-authored Fanfic, the next two parts are by other people.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
